Amor convertido en Amistad
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: [No es Sorato] "Porque lo que ellos creían tener era amistad no amor." [Mimato y Taiora al final]


**Amor convertido en amistad.**

Disclaimer: Digimon obviamente no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, que sabe que tiene mis maldiciones mayas, gitanas y griegas por el asco del epílogo de Digimon 02 =D

Otras aclaraciones: Este fic **NO** es Sorato, repito, **NO es Sorato**. Así que eres fan de esta pareja que la defiende con uñas y dientes cierra la página o ve para atrás, si tienes mente abierta y lo soportas y no menos importante no escupes fuego por los ojos (?) te aplaudo y te invito a leerlo. Si eres fan de otra pareja en especial Taiora o Mimato, con mucho gusto pasa, ¡Es para ti! (?)

Y no, no soy fan de Sorato, separados me caen bien Sora y Matt pero juntos me dejan wtf… yo quería Mimato y Taiora, y Takari y Kenyako…este fic está hecho para ver mi punto de vista de esta pareja (Sorato) y tratar de verlo de la manera más objetiva que puedo, aunque cueste xDUu.

Sin más que decir dejo paso a mi segundo fic…

* * *

Se peinó su corto cabello naranja. Se vistió con una falda negra y una camiseta blanca con un corazón rosa en el medio y unos tenis sencillos a juego con su vestimenta. Miró de reojo pensando en si ponerse aquél sombrero que estaba en una silla al lado del espejo de su habitación. Pero no, decidió no ponérselos.

Sus pies la condujeron hasta su cómoda en donde vio un broche, sonrió con nostalgia, era aquél broche que le había dado su mejor amigo Taichi. Y que en un principio no lo quiso porque había pensado que a Tai no le gustaba que usara sombreros.

De sus labios se escapó un suspiro y apretó el broche que estaba en sus manos contra su pecho, cerca de su corazón. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Aquella pregunta que se hizo mentalmente fue quedando en el olvido al escuchar el sonido del timbre, sonrió, imaginándose quién sería la persona y salió de su dormitorio. Bajando por las escaleras y viendo que su madre recibía a la persona en cuestión.

— ¡Oh, Yamato! ¡Qué alegría verte! —la madre de la pelirroja mostró una suave sonrisa.

Y ya se pudo ver aquel chico de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio como el sol. Mantenía aquella sonrisa de medio lado de siempre, una sonrisa entre la soberbia y la simpatía mezclada.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Takenouchi

La mujer sonrió y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hija. — Hija, ven aquí, que Yamato te espera —y sonrió, dedicándoles a la pareja una sonrisa y se despidió de ellos. Sora se acercó al rubio, quedando a un metro de distancia y ambos se sonrieron y miraron a los ojos.

Cada vez que la Takenouchi miraba aquellos ojos azules recordaba a ese mismo chico cantando con toda su alma. Era como si a cada una de las fans le estuviese dedicando una canción en particular y cuando ambos ojos se encontraban era mágico, era… ¿amor?

— ¿Sora, todo bien? —la voz del rubio hizo sacar a la pelirroja de su ensoñación y ella asintió con aquella sonrisa maternal tan característica de ella.

— S-sí, está todo bien, Matt; ¿vamos saliendo afuera? —preguntó, acercándose a él y tomándole del brazo. El chico de ojos azules aceptó el gesto y sonrió de medio lado… siempre sonreía así.

— Bien, porque necesito hablarte de algo importante — así ambos salieron de la residencia Takenouchi.

Caminaron juntos por las calles, tomados de la mano. No se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. No había un silencio incómodo entre ellos, pero tampoco aquél silencio como si ya no necesitaran palabras para estar juntos, para sonreírse. Era ese silencio que se traducía a un: ¿y ahora qué?

Ambos se detuvieron luego de llegar a un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas, un poco separados de otros, ya tenían cerca de dos meses de relación pero había cosas que aún no lograban como pareja.

Sora observó de reojo a Matt y suspiró. Así que…así iba a ser su relación con el rubio. Pensó que cuando formalizaran ella podría entibiar su corazón y hacerlo más amoroso, él había progresado tanto él solo volviéndose una persona más abierta y más amigable, ¿por qué no intentaba ser más cariñoso con ella? Pero no, no podía. Ella quería tratar de entenderlo, de ponerse en su lugar, de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza porque Yamato no era como Taichi, el moreno era un libro abierto para ella y podía despertar en ella otra sensación de querer zarandearlo de un lado a otro para que espabilara. En cambio el rubio, sólo se sentía intimidada por no saber cómo tratar con él. No podía actuar de la misma manera amorosa con el rubio como lo hacía con todos, además, Yamato era una persona mucho más madura, seria y fría que todos. Eso dificultaba más todo, _"Si él se dejara…"_ pensó ella, con una tristeza en sus ojos.

Y sin poder evitarlo recordó su plática con su querida amiga, Mimi…

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

_Sora se encontraba platicando por teléfono con su mejor amiga, Mimi; contándose todos los cambios que había en los demás. _

— _¡Jaja! Superior Joe sigue siendo el nerd de siempre —. Se escuchó la voz de Mimi por teléfono, sonando tan animada._

— _Ni lo dudes. ¡Hasta llega como una hora antes para repasar! lo dudes .Pero mejor: se convertirá en un gran médico._

— _Se lo merece después de tanto estudio y bien, Sora. Creo que no he escuchado nada de ti… —la voz de la castaña sonó seria_

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Mimi? —la voz de la pelirroja sonó consternada. Por la aparente seriedad de la otra._

— _¡No te hagas la inocente, Takenouchi. ¡Que ése es mi papel! —se escuchó la risa de la castaña y luego un suspiro. — Ya en serio, ¿por qué te haz vuelto más…abierta a tu femineidad? —la castaña pareció dudosa ante aquella pregunta._

_Sora tragó saliva, sorprendida por aquella respuesta. No sabía por qué ahora estaba más interesada en usar maquillaje y faldas, sin contar que había dejado de jugar fútbol y ahora practicaba tenis._

_Aún así pensó en una respuesta, una respuesta que no sabía si era correcta o no. Recordó cuándo fue que empezó a preocuparse por esas cuestiones y el rostro de su madre apareció en su mente, seguida de la de Tai. Aquello logró sorprenderla aún más…_

— _Supongo que fue para darle las gracias a mi madre después de reconciliarme… —no, no podía mencionar a Tai…_

— _Pero, Sora. No tienes por qué cambiar si no querías. A todos nos gustaba tu antiguo tú. Digo, este nuevo tú me agrada, tenemos más cosas de qué conversar pero…te siento como obligada…_

_La pelirroja quedó en silencio, jamás pensó que la castaña pensara todo eso. Se apretó los labios y miró el suelo. No, ella no había cambiado en realidad, sólo, sólo había madurado, ¿no? Ya era una adolescente, en algún momento iba a preocuparse por su apariencia y dejar de actuar como niño._

— _¡Pero bueno, conversemos de otro tema si quieres! —dijo rápidamente la castaña, pensando que la pelirroja no contestaba por distraída. — ¿Cómo te ha ido con Tai?_

— _¡Ah! —la pelirroja levantó la cabeza ante la mención del castaño. — ¿Con Tai...? _

— _Tú sabes, Sora. ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Cómo quedó después de que te le hayas confesado al amargado Ishida? —se escuchó la voz de Mimi._

_Sora frunció el ceño. — Él no es amargado. Es sólo que el tuvo una infancia complicada…_

— _Pero cualquiera tiene una infancia complicada y no es así, y tú lo sabes…_

— _Mimi, que tu vida haya sido fácil no te da derecho a hablar de los demás —Sora no pensó lo que dijo en ese momento, sólo se detuvo en defender al rubio._

— _Ah…ya veo. Como Mimi-chan siempre fue la chica superficial y nunca tuvo problemas mayores con su familia y amigos ella no tiene opinión válida, porque es una ingenua, infantil e inmadura que aún cree en cuentos de hadas… —la voz de Mimi sonaba triste, no como cuando se caía y se hería una rodilla. No, esta vez era de verdadera tristeza._

— _¡Mimi, yo! Lo siento, sabes que no quise decir eso…_

— _P-pero lo piensas…todo el mundo lo piensa… ¡Pero bueno! D-da igual. A fin de cuentas ¡Mimi Tachikawa es una chica con mucho orgullo! Después de todo tú, Tai y los demás me enseñaron a ser más fuerte…_

_Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja al escuchar sus palabras, estaba feliz de que Mimi hubiese crecido tanto…_

— _Mimi-chan, haz crecido tanto…_

— _¡Ey, ey! Que no soy una anciana, me alegro que aún mantengas tu encanto maternal, Sora…y bien, ¡¿me vas a decir… qué rayos haces saliendo con Ishida?! Es que Sora, no lo entiendo. Yo siempre creí que te gustaba Tai, además, seamos sinceras, Matt no es tu tipo…_

_La Takenouchi suspiró. — Lo sé, Mimi. Es sólo que descubrí cosas que Matt puede lograr en mi que Tai no…_

— _¿Rebajarte con su mirada fría marca registrada Ishida? —se escuchó una risa sarcástica. — ¡Dios, Sora! Cuando te veo con él parece que él fuese un vampiro que te chupó toda la calidez y la convirtió en hielo .Por más que ahora él sea más simpático y abierto sigue siendo el mismo Ishida del cuál nunca me enamoraría, jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan frío y serio como él…ustedes parecen una pareja de ancianitos…—rió. — ¡Y eso lo dicen mis amigas de Estados Unidos. Les conté mucho de ustedes. Mary dice que tú pareces una mujer casada japonesa junto a él —se escuchó la voz de Mimi algo molesta. —Esa no es la Takenouchi rebelde, independiente y fuerte que conozco…_

_Sora tembló y por un momento casi se le cae el teléfono,¿Así se veía él con Matt?_

— _Y-yo no lo creo así, Mimi. Es sólo que ambos somos personas maduras…_

— _¿Maduras? ¡Sora, eres sólo un año mayor que yo! ¿Cuándo vas a comportarte como alguien de tu edad? ¡Te van a salir canas a los veinte a este paso! Además, con Matt, te envejecerás más rápido…En cambio con Tai, se te veía tan feliz…_

— _Con Tai… ¡No! Con Tai no iba a funcionar nada… ¡Él no sentía nada por mí, yo sólo pensé otra cosa, era una niña! —y cortó la llamada. Dejando a una castaña con la palabra en la boca._

* * *

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Ahora Matt la miró de reojo, y no vio esa sonrisa maternal, esa sonrisa que te decía que sonrieras que todo iba a estar bien. No, ahora en la cara de la chica había un rostro de tristeza. No supo cómo consolarla, porque, Sora era una persona madura, ella se sabía recomponer, más cuando estaba Tai…ante la imagen del chico de los googles él cerró sus ojos. Él jamás lograría lo que Tai lograba con Sora sólo como amigo. Y lo comprobó al ver el broche que la pelirroja tenía en su cabeza. Sonrió de medio lado, en una sonrisa triste…

Cuando él había aceptado ser novio de Sora no la negó, es más quiso, la chica le proporcionaba paz, estabilidad. Además, tenían en el emblema de la amistad y el amor, pensó que iban a funcionar, ella era su amiga, era bonita, madura, atlética e inteligente aunque nunca entendió su cambio por volverse más "femenina" le gustó, es más le pareció mejor. Era su tipo, pero había más. Le recordaba a su madre, aquella sonrisa segura y maternal la recordaba a ella, a Natsuko… ¿acaso estaba sustituyendo la ausencia de su madre con Sora? Negó la cabeza, no, no era posible. ¿O si? Siguió pensando… ¿por qué Sora se había fijado en él? ¿Acaso con Tai no pasó nada al final? Una sensación de molestia carcomió su estómago, no, la pelirroja no lo usaría como segunda opción, ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era Sora de quién estábamos hablando! Ella jamás haría algo como eso, ¿o si…? Para tener algo de amor…sentirse querida de verdad, _"Si con su madre y con Tai están las cosas bien…Yo estoy bien con ella, no es como mis fans ni como la loca de Jun…"_ se llevó la mano a la nuca; ¿y él no la estaría usando para alejar a sus fanáticas? Recordó que cuando había salvado a Sora en el concierto Jun se puso mal y lo dejó por el hermano de Joe.

Suspiró. En su mente volvieron los recuerdos de un día luego de terminar de practicar con la banda.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

— _¡Ey, Matt! ¿Así que ahora sales con la pelirroja esa? —preguntó uno de sus amigos apoyándose en la baranda. Se encontraban ahora en el balcón, fuera del edificio en donde practicaron una nueva canción._

— _No es ninguna pelirroja, es Sora —. Contradijo el rubio secamente. Su amigo rió._

— _Ya, ya, no lo tomes a mal. Pero, ¿qué acaso esa Sora no era novia de tu otro amigo, el que tiene peinado a lo Goku? —los otros rieron y Matt no pudo evitar sonreír._

_Matt se encogió de hombros. — Yo qué sé. Además Tai no tuvo ningún problema. Sora quiso, yo acepté punto. —él bostezó, se aburría siempre con ella aquella plática. ¿Por qué tanta importancia? ¿Acaso no podían creer que salía con Sora? ¿Tan raro era?_

— _Si yo fuese tú hubiera salido con la otra…la que se tiñó el cabello. Era más sexy y tenía una carita de niña que…_

— _¡Ey, ya! No seas degenerado —otro de los chicos le tiró uno de los palillos de la batería a la cabeza. — Además, ¿no que esa chica es muy inocente? _

_Matt frunció el ceño, ¿hablaban de Mimi? ¡Si casi él ni la conocía! — Tachikawa me da igual, casi ni hablábamos. Además no es mi tipo. Demasiada fastidiosa para mí —explicó el rubio, tirándose el cabello para atrás exasperado._

— _¿Nunca? Eres un tipo raro, Matt. Y encima fijarte en la chica de tu amigo, eso no tiene códigos…_

_Matt apretó los puños, ¿acaso él tenía la culpa?_

— _Fue Sora quién me propuso la idea de salir…_

— _Y tú, muy amablemente pudiste haberle dicho que "no"… —dijo otro de los chicos._

— _¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber Matt, frunciendo el ceño con verdadera molestia._

— _Porque quizá tu "noviecita" estaba confundida… —dijo ya algo aburrido el primero. — Además, ¿por qué justamente el lobo solitario, Matt iba a salir con una chica? Y más esa chica es demasiado dulce y comprensiva para ti. No te la mereces, amigo. No hiciste ningún mérito para tener su amistad…mucho menos su amor…_

— _¡Aah! ¡Ya me hartaron! —gritó el rubio. Saliendo del lugar. Ni siquiera buscó sus cosas. Estaba tan encabronado con las acusaciones de sus compañeros de la banda, como si supiesen cuál había su relación con la pelirroja._

— _Para mí que salió con Sora para que la hermana de Daisuke lo dejara en paz… _

_Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas, él jamás haría eso…_

* * *

**-Fin Fash Back-**

Y por fin, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y uno una sensación muy diferente de amor o amistad había en sus ojos…

— ¿Tú me amas? —aquella pregunta salió de los labios de ambos y se sorprendieron al estar pensando lo mismo.

—¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que nos decimos lo mismo a la vez, aunque no sea lo que esperamos —,dijo Sora, con un semblante triste, pero sonriendo, una sonrisa fingida.

—…— Matt no habló, porque no sabía qué decir, Ya aquella pregunta y respuesta lo había dicho todo.

—Creo que confundí mi amor con tu amistad, Matt… —no lo miró, no podía enfrentarle…—Creo que las hormonas y la confusión me hicieron sentir cosas que no eran, lo siento… —una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos.

—Sora, no te disculpes. Esto es problema de ambos, no sólo tuyo —;una mano amistosa tocó el hombro de la pelirroja.

— ¡No, Matt! No lo entiendes. Te usé para volverme la persona que esperaba mi madre, te usé para olvidar a Tai, te usé para sentir el afecto que no tenía, ¡Te usé! —las lágrimas en la chica n tardaron en salir, y por primera vez el rubio sintió pena por ella. Jamás la había visto así, tan débil, tan necesitada. Y sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza, pero no podía estar molesto con Sora sabiendo que estaba mal por eso.

La abrazó con fuerza, y le susurró palabras de calma, porque ante todo Sora era su amiga, y no se lo perdonaría jamás si algo malo le pasara, se lo había prometido a Tai cuando se volvieron novios.

—Sora, ya. Deja de llorar, esa no es la chica fuerte que todos apreciamos. Si me siento muy mal yo imagínate Tai y Mimi… —ante la mención del moreno y la castaña Sora se zafó de su abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas.

—T-Tai no se ha dado cuenta nunca de mis sent-sentimientos… —alegó la Takenouchi.

—Tú tampoco se los haz hecho saber. Sabes que Tai es despistado pero él sabe muy bien cuando estás triste o feliz y él haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz…

—Yo creía que s-sólo me veía como su amiga.

—Ningún chico se preocuparía tanto por su mejor amiga, ningún chico te diría que quiere "un poco de tu amor". Y ningún chico sacrificaría sus sentimientos para dejar a su chica con otro para que ella buscara su felicidad…—el rubio apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento. —Cuando Tai te ayudó a estar conmigo pensé que te había olvidado y que había sido un cobarde por no pelear por ti. Pero luego me di cuenta de que sólo quería tu felicidad a pesar de no ser junto con él…él se mereció más el emblema de la amistad que yo e hizo honor a su emblema. Yo creí que íbamos a sacrificar nuestra amistad contigo y con él por el amor que sentías por mí… —el rubio soltó una sonrisa divertida y cerró sus ojos, él había cambiado tanto, confesando sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta.

—M-Matt…, —la pelirroja había quedado perpleja ante tal confesión y una calidez renovado había conquistado su corazón, sonrió, de la manera más cálida que alguna vez tuvo.

—Y de lo que quería hablarte era de eso, —se encogió de hombros. —Pero tú fuiste más rápida. Yo también creo que te usé o algo así…cuando me propusiste ser tu novio acepté sin más y dije que te amaba, pero…creo que sólo fue porque me recordaste a mi madre y porque, ya sabes. Tú eras todo lo contrario a mis fans, no una loca acosadora como Jun… —se levantó del asiento y le dio su mano para levantarla del asiento. —Ambos fuimos egoístas con los sentimientos de Tai… ¿no? —su rostro se volvió frío y serio, Sora tragó saliva, era como verlo hace tres años atrás.

La chica bajó la cabeza y suspiró. —Tengo que hablar con él. —dijo decidida. Luego encaró a los ojos al rubio. —Y tú yo yo…

El rubio levantó la mano antes de que la otra dijera algo. —Amigos, como siempre —

La pelirroja le sonrió y se fue corriendo a buscar a la persona que siempre quiso para estar con ella. El rubio en cambio, suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la banca.

—Vaya, salió todo bien después de todo —una voz femenina lo sacó de su trance, él abrió los ojos y se encontró no con aquella cabellera exageradamente rosada y con estrellas. Sino con una brillante cabellera castaña tan clara que parecía miel. La chica le sonrió de manera suave.

—Tachikawa Mimi…

—A sus órdenes. —bromeó. Haciendo una reverencia japonesa y sentándose a su lado.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado y la miró más detalladamente. —Qué bien que te quitaste ese color de goma de mascar en el cabello —. Espetó el rubio, mirándola.

— ¡Ey! La primera conversación larga que tenemos y es para criticar mi estilo —la menor frunció el ceño de manera infantil, haciendo pucherito y todo.

—Qué puedo decir. Soy exigente. —dijo con sarcasmo el rubio. Levantándose de su asiento. — ¿Hace mucho que estás escuchando? —la miró con seriedad, o le gustaba que le espiaran, bajo ningún concepto.

La portadora del emblema de la Pureza mucho más que molestarse o apenarse rió de manera infantil. — Ni que fuera tan chusma. Yamato-san. — ella rió nuevamente, poseía una risa cantarina e infantil que lograba erizar los vellos de la nuca del rubio, era extraño, ¿será porque no estaba acostumbrado? —Fue muy tierno —. Él la miró sin entender. — Digo, haz cambiado mucho, y para mejor. Así puedo entender por qué le gustaste a Sora… —una sonrisa inocente apareció en los labios de la menor que miraba al rubio. Éste se sonrojó, era tan extraño estar con ella, después de todo, nunca pero nunca había compartido una charla, y nunca pero nunca se imaginó que sería así.

—Tú también haz cambiado para bien —él sonrió. —Y gracias a Dios te quitaste ese rosa cursi con estrellitas—bromeó.

—¡Ey! Es mi cabello y mi estilo. Además, somos adolescentes después de todo, ¿no? Hacemos locuras que creemos que están cuerdas. —ella se puso la mano en su cintura pero mantuvo su sonrisa. —Pero en fin. Esperaba encontrarme con Sora, pero parece que se fue a buscar a Tai… ¡Ya era hora! —rió, feliz por su amiga. —No quería que ningún amargo le enfriara el corazón… —y una miradita molesta se fijó en Matt que pareció asustarse…o molestarse por eso.

—¡Ey!

— ¡JAJAJA! —Mimi soltó una fuerte carcajada y le apuntó con el dedo. — ¡Caíste!

—Eres una inmadura e infantil, Tachikawa.

—Y tú un amargado y anti-social, Ishida.

Y ambos se sonrieron de una manera retadora. Para luego sonreír de mejor manera.

—A mí el encanto Ishida no me ganará —dijo Mimi, con ese aire de princesa que le quedaba como anillo al dedo mientras se tiraba para atrás su larga y ondulada cabellera castaña.

El rubio se sonrojó al ver ese gesto por parte de la castaña y estuvo a punto de gritarle algo como: Quién te crees que eres". Pero en ese momento la castaña le jaló del brazo y volvió a sonreír.

— ¡Vamos a pasar un momento de amistad tú y yo que nunca tuvimos!

El rubio suspiró, no se lo podía negar. Es más, Tachikawa Mimi era una persona que era difícil decirle "no" porque ella era como una pequeña niña…

Aún así él sonrió y se dejó. Empezó a tararear una canción cualquiera y pronto la chica comenzó a cantar, acompañándolo. Era increíble cómo por primera vez se estaban uniendo en algo que tenían en común y nunca pudieron compartir…

* * *

En otra parte Sora estaba tocando el timbre de la residencia Yagami. Esperó a que alguien saliera y sonrió al ver que era la persona que estaba buscando.

— ¡Ey, Sora! ¿Qué haces aquí, no tenías una cita con…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la pelirroja le robó un beso en los labios. El castaño sin poder evitarlo la abrazó con fuerza. El beso terminó, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

— ¡S-sora! ¡¿Y esto…?! —Tai estaba tan sonrojado y sorprendido, no entendía qué había sido ese impulso de su mejor amigo. — ¡Matt! ¿Él no te ha hecho nada, no? ¡Si él te ha hecho algo juro que lo ma…

— ¡Ya entendí todo, Tai! El amor que yo tenía debía ser para ti, no para Matt…he estado confundida todo el tiempo… —las lágrimas volvieron a empañar los ojos rubíes de la pelirroja.

Tai no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y sólo pudo abrazarla con más fuerza.

— ¡Te amo, Sora!

— ¡Y yo a ti, siempre te amé a ti! Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta…

— ¡No! —el moreno negó con la cabeza. — Yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para pelear por ti…pero no quería que sufrieras y estuvieras conmigo si no me amabas…pero ahora… —la abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició sus cortos cabellos naranjas. — No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, pelearé por ti si es necesario…

Era la primera vez que al abrazar a alguien, Sora sentía aquella calidez no sólo en el abrazo sino también en sus mejillas y su pecho. Las palabras de Tai quedaron para siempre grabados en su memoria y corazón. Y por fin, esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y hacía poner a todos felices volvió a surgir, esta vez para la primera persona que siempre solía provocarlo: su muy querido Tai…

Se tomaron de las manos y chocaron suavemente sus frentes, no necesitaban decirse nada más, todo estaba dicho. Tan sólo era esperar a que sus labios volvieran a unirse y sentir esas sensaciones tan fuertes que sólo sentían entre sí. Que hacía que sus corazones se agitaran con fuerza.

Todo había terminado para mejor entre ellos el valor de confesar su amor fue más fuerte y lo que se pensó que era amor se transformó en una sólida amistad de las mejores. Ya llegaría la inocencia para purificar la amistad, tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

Y esto es todo. Espero les haya gustado. Esto está dedicado a todas las Taiora y Mimato fans del mundo (?). Pero está especialmente dedicado a la página Mimato del facebook: "Yo prefiero el Mimato en Digimon" =D y ami muy adorada Tocasha querida.

Les recuerdo que hace mucho que vi Digimon así que mi memoria y la personalidad que les di aquí a los protas está arruinada. La relación de Matt y Mimi fue así porque bueno, ambos han madurado mucho y cambiado xD si no les hubiese dado la relación de amor-odio, los que se pelean se aman que taaanto me gusta.

Espero sepan disculpar (?) Pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho y cabeza cuánto antes (?).


End file.
